


The Grace of Time

by Zealprophet27



Category: Mythica (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealprophet27/pseuds/Zealprophet27
Summary: (AU) For most, knowing the end is approaching likely reactivates dormant feelings of regret and a desire to return to moments in the past. For the one in control of The Grace of Time, it is possible to have that power to change the future. If Szorlok obtains The Grace of Time, it will not matter if Marek finds The Darkspore in time.





	1. Prologue

A/N: I know that this is an old fandom and I will probably not get any readers but it was a fun piece to write regardless.

Before you begin, please know that this is an AU story that takes place sometime after the second movie. Qole did not die. I think he's an awesome character that should have gotten more use to the series. So, this is my take on what could have happened moving forward with my own quest.

I own nothing but my creative liberties. I hope you enjoy.

Cheers! ~Z  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I cannot hold them back for much longer!" a heavily armored man shouted as he struggled to keep the wooden doors closed. The sounds of wood splintering from the other side were increasing.

"You must!"

The man glanced over his shoulder, watching the beautiful Goddess Omera dart from one end of the room to the other. Her white dress floated gracefully behind her with each step. Her brown curls cascaded down her back, occasionally falling over her shoulders.

The Goddess snatched an empty vial off of the shelf. Popping the cork off, she brought it to her lips and exhaled deeply, filling the vial with a luminescent blue air.

She whirled back around, rushing to the window. The moment she reached the window, the wooden doors burst open, sending the armored man flying across the room. Omera watched as he hit the wall, bending his armor before falling to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Her icy blue eyes darted over to the broken doors. Standing before her was a man she knew all too well. Szorlok. The Darkspore had already begun taking hold of his essence. He had changed. His eyes were darkening. The Darkspore bleeding through his veins.

"Give it to me," he ordered, hand outstretched. "I know you have it."

Omera stood tall, gripping the vial in her hand. "Never."

"Give it to me or I will take it from you," he warned, stepping towards her.

"I'd rather die."

He smirked. "You will have no mercy from me."

"And you will never get this!" she shouted, holding the vial for him to see. With his eyes fully locked on the vial filled with blue luminescent air, she threw it out the window of her temple.

"No!" he roared. He turned his wrath on her, sucking the life force from her as slowly as he could manage. "You will pay for that!"

The pain she endured had been too much to bear and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses heard her cries of agony for days.


	2. Fateful Morning

Marek woke with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she blinked back to reality. Glancing around her room, she felt comfort in knowing that she was alone.

"Just a dream..." she sighed, brushing her long black locks from her face. "Only another stupid dream..." She collapsed back onto her bed. Taking a deep breath in and out, Marek tried to get comfortable again. When she realized that sleep wouldn't return, she tossed the covers off and threw her legs over the side of her bed.

Reaching forward, she grabbed her boots and pulled them on, followed by the leg brace. She crossed the room and grabbed her cloak and staff. Figuring a walk outside in some fresh air might help, she exited her room and made her way to the nearby woods.

The sleeping world was a blessing in Marek's eyes. There were fewer people to run across and feel their judgmental eyes on her. She enjoyed the calm and the quiet. Already a few yards from Hammerhead Tavern, she felt the weight of the world lifting, even if it was just temporary.

The further she walked, the more her mind wandered back to days of old. Despite everything, she wouldn't change much, except maybe her gimpy leg and life as a slave. The adventures she'd had so far were everything she had hoped for. She met new friends and learned new spells. She couldn't imagine anything different.

As the sun began to rise, Marek felt someone watching her. Stopping in her tracks, she glanced about the forest. Winter was already melting away like a bad memory and spring started to emerge. Even the air felt warmer to her.

A cloud of familiar black crows whirled around before disappearing to reveal Gojun Pye. He blinked at her as he materialized. She smiled wide at him. "Gojun!"

He smiled in return, watching her hobble over to him. "What brings you out this far this early in the morning?"

She hesitated. She wanted to tell him about her dreams but didn't want him to worry. "I just needed some air." His brows knitted together briefly before nodding. He knew she was holding back but decided not to pry further at this time. She asked, "What brings you out here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he explained. He motioned with his arm and the two continued walking through the forest together. He asked, "Szorlok has been causing a lot of panic among the gods."

"The Darkspore?" she guessed.

Gojun titled his head slightly to the side as he replied, "That's not changed but..." he paused. Marek noticed he was thinking hard about whatever he needed to tell her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He blinked back to the present. "He's after something important-"

"More important than The Darkspore?"

"It's important in its own right," Gojun replied. He sighed. "Szorlok has attacked the Temple of Time."

"The Temple of Time?" Marek repeated. She racked her brain, trying to think of anything she had learned that mentioned such a place. So far, she drew a blank.

Gojun nodded. "The Goddess Omera reigns over it."

"What does Szorlok want with a place like that?" Marek asked. "What's he looking for?"

"The Grace of Time," he told her. When he saw her confusion, he explained, "The Darkspore will give Szorlok power to control the dead. He will continue to search for the shards and eventually, he will try to defeat all of the gods...but having the Grace will ensure his ability to control Time itself."

Marek's brain swam with that information. She tried to determine to what extent that meant for the world.

Gojun added, "If he succeeds in getting the Grace, he could rewind time to stop us from hiding all of the pieces of the Darkspore."

Marek's eyes widened. "What? He could do that?"

Nodding, Gojun said, "That's why it's so important that you find it and destroy it before he does."

"What about the Darkspore?" she questioned. "You want me to abandon that quest to-"

"No," he replied. "But as of right now, his focus is on the Grace." Noticing that he had lost her, he added, "It's imperative that you find it. If he succeeds, he can destroy all of us."

"Right," she sighed. "Just as if he had gotten the Darkspore..."

"Szorlok will stop at nothing to succeed with his plan," Gojun reminded her. "This is something he doesn't think anyone else knows about. He believes that you will continue to search for the shards and it will buy him time to find the Grace. He won't expect you to divert your attention to this."

She nodded. "Okay... Any idea of where it might be?"

"The Goddess of Omera placed The Grace into a vial and tossed it from the Temple's window," Gojun stated.

"Oh," Marek muttered. "So...anywhere then?"

"The Temple of Time sits where the mountains and clouds meet," Gojun explained. "Surrounding that mountain is a lake that splits into a series of rivers. Those rivers," he paused to study her face, making sure she understood him, "run through the mainland."

She nodded slowly. "So...we have to find these rivers and hope it's the right one?"

"Start North," he told her. "At some point, all the rivers converge into one again." Her face fell and he offered a small smile. "Have hope, Marek. It's not as impossible as you think."

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You're not the one who has to find it. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"You'll be all right," he told her. "I'll do what I can to help."

"Where are you going?"

"I have other business to attend to," he said. "Make haste, though. Every moment you loiter, the higher the chances are that Szorlok and his minions find The Grace before you do. He cannot succeed."

Marek nodded. "I know. I'll do my best."

With that said, Gojun smiled and left as he came, in a whirlwind of blackbirds. Marek watched the birds for a moment before turning around and heading back to the tavern where her friends were most likely waking up.

Entering the tavern, Marek scanned the already booming barroom. She spotted some of her friends gathered about a table near the corner and headed that way.

"Marek!" Dagen shouted from across the room the moment his eyes landed on her. "Where've you been?"

She sat down next to him, glancing at the others surrounding her. "I went for a walk."

"Everything all right?" Thane asked, setting his pint down onto the tabletop.

She forced a smile. "Of course."

Teela opened her mouth to speak but Dagen grumbled, "Oh fyke... remind me; why did we let him join us?"

Marek's brows knitted together as she glanced over towards the bar. Getting some food, stood Qole. She turned back to Dagen. "Stop. He's been helpful."

"As helpful as a stone in my boot," Dagen retorted. "Seriously though, did you have to ask him to stay?"

Teela interjected, "We do need all the help we can gather these days."

"More every day," Marek muttered. Thane tilted his head at her. Marek hadn't meant anyone to hear her comment. She quickly averted her gaze away from his questioning eyes.

Qole approached the table with his food. Dagen kicked his feet up onto the only open chair at the table. "Sorry Drucii," he began. "There's no room."

"Dagen," Teela said, lecture behind her tone.

Dagen sighed, sitting up in his chair and dropping his feet to the floor. Qole held Dagen's stare as he sat down to eat.

Qole glanced up to meet Marek's gaze. "What did your friend have to say?"

All eyes turned towards Marek. "What friend? What's he talking about?" Dagen questioned, looking between the two.

Marek shifted in her chair before admitting, "I met with Gojun on my walk."

"Oh. Great," Dagen sighed. "What did he want?"

"He needs our help-"

"Of course he does," Dagen remarked.

"Shut up, Dagen," Thane told him. Dagen shook his head, reached for his pint, and took a long drink from it.

Marek's eyes darted around the table. "He says that Szorlok is searching for something called The Grace of Time and if he gets his hands on it, it will bring the end of the world as we know it."

"What about the Darkspore?" Teela asked. "Surely he doesn't mean for us to abandon that?"

"If he gets The Grace, he can control time," Marek explained. "And once he can control time, it won't matter what we do about the Darkspore because he'll be able to go back and stop them from taking it to begin with."

Silence fell upon the group. The bar surrounding them grew noisier as more patrons entered for their morning meals.

"So where do we go?" Thane asked.

"The Temple of Time is on a mountain that 'touches the clouds' and the Goddess had thrown it from the window-"

"Why would she do that?" Dagen asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why would you throw the most important thing to the survival of the world out the fyking window?"

"Because Szorlok was there," Marek explained. "She didn't have a choice."

"So, we get to track it down and clean up another mess caused by the Gods?" Dagen asked. "Does anyone else see a pattern here?"

Qole ignored Dagen. "When do we leave?"

"What? That's it?" Dagen asked, shocked. "Are you serious?"

Teela nodded. "The Goddess Ana-Sett demands that we do this-"

"Of course she does," Dagen muttered. "I don't see her down here helping us find it."

"She will, if it pleases her," Teela remarked.

Dagen broke out into a chuckle. "If it pleases her...does anything?"

"We should pack and go now," Thane said. "We're wasting time."

The party stood from the table, sans Dagen who sat at the table, shaking his head and pouting for another moment. Finally, he stood up and made way to his room to gather his things.


	3. A Wanderer's Work

The party left within ten minutes of being told of their new mission. The group set out into the wilderness, heading North as Gojun had instructed Marek to do. The first several miles had gone by silently as Dagen continued sulking in the back of the line. By the late afternoon, he began regaling tales of old to his companions.

By the early evening hours, the party stopped for a moment of rest in the middle of the forest. Tall fir trees towered over them, providing some much-needed shade from the sun. Birds and squirrels could be heard at play. They even spotted the occasional deer bounding away from their approach.

Dagen pulled his boot off and turned it upside down. He smirked as he announced, "I thought there was something stuck in my boot." His eyes darted over to Qole. "But it looks like it's still here."

Qole blinked at him, turning his gaze away. Marek glanced between the two of them, shaking her head slightly. She didn't understand why Dagen had such a hatred for Qole. Qole had proven quite the addition to the team, despite his past and betrayal with the Darkspore shard he helped them find.

Qole's eyes scanned the forest, brows knitting together. He tensed, gripping the handle to his sword. Marek noticed and asked, "What is it?"

"Someone is coming," he told her.

Silence fell upon them. Dagen shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

Distant voices echoed nearby. Thane stood up, drawing his sword. "Sounds like Orcs."

Carefully listening to the sounds approaching, Dagen whispered, "More than just Orcs, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Marek asked, stepping next to him.

He turned towards her. "They have people with them."

"We have to help them," she stated. She took a step forward but Dagen grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We don't know how many there are," he told her. "It's best if we wait and see-"

A twig snapping nearby alerted them to the presence of someone joining them. They whirled around, on guard and prepared to attack. A small white rabbit hopped from one bush to another.

Dagen chuckled, turning to look at Qole. "Did the little fluffy bunny scare you?"

Qole glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back to the forest surrounding them, remaining on guard. "We're being watched."

"By the cute fluffy bunny," Dagen replied, pointing to the bush.

Without warning, an axe sailed passed Dagen's face, lodging into the tree he stood next to. He shouted, "Fyke!" Turning his gaze to the direction the axe came from, he saw four Orcs rushing towards them.

Thane raised his shield, blocking a blow before slicing his sword through the Orc that attacked him.

Teela took cover by a nearby tree, trying to stay out of the way. Marek joined her, eyes wide as she watched the Orcs attack.

Qole threw one of his javelins at another Orc joining his friends. He realized that the horde they heard were nearby if more were coming. He sliced through another Orc that jumped before him.

Dagen pulled his bow, releasing two arrows at once, taking down two Orcs who had begun separating from each other.

An Orc grabbed Teela from behind. Marek shouted, "Thane!"

Thane whirled around to see Teela being dragged away and Marek being grabbed by another Orc. He began running over before three more Orcs appeared. One of them had jumped onto his back, pulling him to the ground. Qole ran towards Thane to help but had been tackled by an Orc.

Dagen shot the Orcs with his arrows until he reached back and didn't feel any more in his quiver. He reached for his daggers, unsheathing them. An Orc jumped towards him but he was prepared for the attack. Dodging out of the way, he jabbed the dagger into the Orc's belly, slicing through as he pulled it free.

Another Orc charged him. He parried the Orc's weapon with one dagger before carving a section from its chest as he spun around. He threw one of his daggers at one of the Orcs Qole had been struggling against.

Hearing noise from behind him, Dagen whirled around to defend himself but saw the shield as it smacked him in the face, bringing him to the ground.

The Orcs bound the party's wrists together with coarse rope, leading them further into the forest. They dragged the unconscious Dagen through the dirt and sticks. Once they arrived at the Orcs' camp, they were pushed to the ground among villagers from numerous settlements.

Marek noticed that all of these people had been traveling with these Orcs for some time. They were filthy, tired, hungry, and scared. All of them, bound by coarse ropes. She noticed that some of the people were older but the majority of them were children. The longer she studied them, the more details she could see. They were of different races; elves, humans, dwarves, and half-breeds.

Teela whispered, "Who are all of these people?"

"Slaves," Marek stated. "Or at least, will be."

Dagen began stirring. He groaned as he sat up. "This has got to be the worst hangover..." his eyes opened to see his predicament. "I suddenly wish this was a hangover..."

Qole's eyes darted around, silently counting the Orcs that stood guard over them. He knew there were too many to take, especially without weapons. Movement in the brush behind the Orcs caught his attention.

Crouched in the bushes, he could make out a hooded figure. The glint off of the weapon this person had told him that a rescue attempt would most likely be coming their way. He whispered, "We need a distraction."

"A distraction?" Dagen replied. "For what?"

Qole turned his gaze over to him. "For rescue."

Dagen laughed out loud. "And who's going to rescue us? You?" He laughed again. "I'll give you a distraction." Without warning, Dagen slugged Qole in the face with his bound hands.

The people shrieked, pulling away as best as they could as the two began fighting.

The Orcs quickly pulled the two off of each other. Qole raised his hands defensively. The Orc in charged laughed before shouting orders to his men.

"What's going on?" Marek asked. "What are they doing?"

Thane watched as the Orcs released Qole and Dagen from their binds and pushed them away from the group. The rest of the Orcs encircled them. Thane stated, "I think they want them to fight each other."

Dagen and Qole looked around themselves, coming to the same conclusion that Thane had moments earlier. Dagen charged Qole, slamming his shoulder into Qole's stomach, knocking him to the ground. "A distraction, eh? How's this?"

Qole took the fist to the face before kicking Dagen off of him. He quickly jumped to his feet, standing in a defensive position. The Orcs cheered them on, pushing them into the center of the circle to encourage the fight.

Marek scanned the group. All of the Orcs were watching the fight. She patted down her belt hoping they hadn't taken her magical components she'd need to free themselves. She sighed heavily when she realized that all of her belongings were taken.

Lifting her eyes, she spotted the figure, crouched low, rushing towards an unsuspecting Orc. The hooded-cloaked figure carried two falchions, slicing through the Orc with ease. As the Orc cried out in pain, the rest of the Orcs turned their attention to the newcomer.

The cloaked figure spun, slicing the swords through the Orcs with a flourish that Marek had never seen before. The movements of this individual were fluid and elegant, almost as though she were watching a dance. The person nimbly dodged the attacks of the Orcs with ease.

Sweeping the swords, one after another, down onto an Orc, the figure bent back onto their heel, one leg stretched out before them. As a new Orc rushed the figure, they sprung up to their feet, spinning their swords before them in an arc motion, splitting the Orc in half.

Qole and Dagen charged the Orcs nearest to them, struggling to grasp their weapons to help the cloaked figure.

Marek's eyes were glued to the newcomer as they killed the Orcs with ease. Before she knew it, the Orcs were all dead and the figure stood before them, falchions outstretched to the side, dripping in Orc blood. Casually glancing to both sides, the newcomer seemed content with seeing the dead surrounding their feet. They sheathed their blades behind their back.

Dagen blinked at the person. "Where did you come from?"

The cloaked figure turned their attention over to Dagen. Without saying a word, the person started to release the people from their binds.

Qole gathered the party's belongings. He tossed Dagen's things at his feet as he marched over to the rest. He set things down and helped release them from the ropes.

Marek stood up and approached the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure didn't look up. Instead, they focused on the binds on the people. When they fell away, the person pointed in a direction and stated, "Head that way until you reach the outpost. Do not stop until you get there. Once there, they will help you return home."

One of the people fell to their knees before this cloaked person. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you! Gods bless you!"

"Go," the person said, taking a step away.

The prisoners took off in the direction the cloaked person told them to take. Once the people were far enough away, the newcomer started going through the Orcs' belongings.

"Who are you?" Marek repeated. "How did you find us?"

"I've been tracking these illegal slavers for a while," the person stated, standing up from a dead Orc.

"Illegal slavers?" Dagen repeated. "Aren't they all illegal?"

"No," the person stated. "Just the ones who kidnap others for profitable gains."

"Those people weren't sold?" Dagen asked.

"Did they look like it to you?" the person questioned.

Dagen thought about it for a moment. "I guess not, though I wouldn't exactly know...I've never been a slave."

Marek shifted uncomfortably in her place. She knew what it was like to be a slave but she had been sold when she was an infant and had no knowledge of what it was like. She considered herself lucky compared to what those people went through.

"How do you know they kidnapped those people?" Thane questioned, hand gripping his sword hilt.

The person turned towards him. "They kidnapped you off the road, did they not?"

"We appreciate your help," Marek said, trying to stop the conversation from continuing. She paused, wondering what to say next. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before..."

"I would be surprised if you had," the person stated.

"I have," Thane admitted. "A long time ago, when I was a boy."

The person turned their attention over to Thane. "Is that so?"

Thane nodded. "They called them..." he thought for a moment before saying, "Blade Dancers."

Dagen scoffed. "Blade Dancers were all wiped out in the last war."

Thane tried to make out details of the person under the cloak's hood. All he could see was darkness. "Would you lower your hood so that we might thank you properly?"

The person turned away. "That's not necessary."

"What are you hiding under that hood of yours?" Dagen asked, approaching the figure to sneak a glance. "You can't be uglier than the dark elf." He pointed over to Qole who in turn glared at Dagen. The individual started to turn away and Dagen lunged forward, hand outstretched in hopes of stopping them from leaving.

The cloaked person whirled out of the way, knocking Dagen to the ground, cloak whipping back around. Dagen rolled onto his back, freezing in place as he stared at two falchions pointing in his face. He raised his hands defensively before asking, "Do you really want to kill me and have my friends kill you in return?"

The cloaked person's head lifted to see Qole standing at the ready, Thane's sword and shield raised in preparation to attack. Even Marek and Teela had their staff ready. Sighing, the person stepped back, sinking the blades into the dirt. In one fluid motion, the newcomer pushed the hook off their head, allowing it to fall to their shoulders.

Dagen scoffed as he stood up. "No wonder you didn't want us to see you...you're as bad as the Drucii!"

The party studied the woman standing before them. Her choppy brown hair stopped just at the shoulders. Her dark eyes looked almost black in the light. Her pale skin made her other features appear darker than they were. What caught the party's attention had been the cat-like ears on the top of her head.

"You're..." Thane tried to think as he stared at her.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head, wondering where he would go with his sentence.

Dagen interjected, "She's a Tabaxi! They can't be trusted!"

"I'm a half-breed, just like you," the woman spat, turning her gaze over to Dagen. "I'm sure we share familiar backgrounds."

"You're nothing like me!" Dagen told her, pointing his dagger at her. "My people didn't slaughter millions-"

"Neither did mine," she retorted.

"I'm not familiar with Tabaxi," Teela admitted, glancing over to Marek who shrugged. She didn't know either.

Thane shook his head. "It can't be," he said. "They died out a long time ago."

"Not all of us," the woman replied.

Dagen smirked. "Clearly."

The woman sighed sharply, pulling her weapons from the earth. The party raised theirs preemptively. The woman paused for a moment, eyeing the group before sheathing them behind her once more. She turned to leave.

Marek followed after her. "Where will you go next?"

"Wherever I'm needed," the woman said. "Or wanted, which isn't here."

"Wait!" Marek said. "We could use your help."

"Are you insane?" Dagen shouted. "We can't trust her kind!"

"You trusted Qole," Marek replied.

The woman turned around. "I already helped you."

"See?" Dagen said, pointing over to the woman. "She's already helped. Let's just let her go back into the forest alone-"

"Dagen," Marek warned.

Thane cleared his throat. "Don't worry about our friend. He's got very little brains to be accommodating." He shot Dagen a look before turning back to the Tabaxi half-breed. "My name is Thane. That's Dagen-"

"I'm Marek," Marek introduced herself. As she pointed to her friends, she named them. "What's your name?"

The woman sighed heavily, realizing they wouldn't just leave her be. "Daena."

"Daena," Marek repeated with a smile. "We could use your help. We're trying to find something important where the rivers meet-"

"Don't tell her!" Dagen shouted. "Gods, it's like the Drucii all over again! Will you ever learn?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at Dagen, listening to his little outburst. She turned her gaze across the rest of the party. She inhaled deeply. "Head North-"

"Please," Marek begged. "Please help us...we could use the help."

"I won't be where I'm not wanted," Daena stated again. "And it's clear to me that your half-breed doesn't want me around."

Dagen opened his mouth to retort but Teela smacked him with the bottom half of her staff, landing a hard blow to the back of his knee. He turned towards her. "Ow!"

"Ignore Dagen," Marek told her. "He's just...grumpy." She tried smiling to help encourage Daena into joining.

"You seem to know these woods better than any of us," Teela said. "And time is of the essence for us if we are to succeed in our mission."

"And your mission takes you to where the rivers meet?" Daena questioned. "That's not exactly friendly territory."

"We'll pay you," Thane added suddenly. All eyes turned towards him, some in shock.

"With what money?" Dagen asked. "Don't lie to a Tabaxi; she'll murder us in our sleep."

"What, like Qole did?" Thane asked.

Qole finally spoke up. "I trust her."

Daena's eyes darted over to Qole. She studied his facial markings, stunned to hear him even speak as he'd been silent the entire time she'd seen him.

"As do I," Marek proclaimed. "Please. Come with us."

Sighing heavily, hands on her hips, Daena glanced over the party one more time. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thank you!" Marek breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll pay you however we can."

Daena didn't respond. She turned and began to move further into the forest. The party quickly gathered their things and followed after her.

That evening, the party set up camp. Marek watched Daena as they sat by the campfire. The fire reflected in Daena's eyes and Marek could finally see the cat-like irises hidden within the dark coloring.

Feeling Marek's eyes on her, Daena asked without glancing up, "What?"

"What, what?" Marek asked, turning her gaze away quickly.

Daena lifted her head to look at Marek. "You were staring."

Dagen smirked, jumping to Marek's rescue. "She's not used to seeing someone of your stature."

Daena's eyes slowly moved over to Dagen. She didn't say anything as she blinked at him. Dagen watched as her cat-like ears twitched, clearly tracking movement behind her. He glanced passed her shoulders to see Qole returning with more firewood.

Qole bent down by the fire, setting the timber in a neat stack, adding one to the fire. When he finished, he sat down next to Daena.

Dagen chuckled to himself as he stood up. "I'm going to find out where Thane and Teela are." He turned to Marek and said, "You should get some sleep while the Drucii keeps watch with our new 'friend'."

Marek forced a sympathetic smile at Daena and Qole. "I really should get some sleep. Will you be all right?" The two nodded, watching as she headed to bed.

A few silent moments passed before Daena asked, "Who is Drucii?"

Qole shifted in his place, staring into the fire. "Me."

She turned her gaze over to him. "I thought you said your name was Qole?"

"It is."

"Then what is Drucii?"

"Drucii is an elvish word for liar," Qole told her. "Dagen believes me to be a liar."

"Are you?" she questioned, holding his gaze firmly with her own.

He didn't blink. "There is no honor in lying."

"So he simply doesn't like you?" she asked.

He nodded. "He doesn't trust me."

"He doesn't seem to trust me either," she admitted. Qole didn't reply. He knew that he didn't have to.

Another few moments of silence fell between them. Qole felt something brushing against his thigh. He glanced down and saw something in between the two of them. It had dark fur and seemed to be twitching. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his dagger he had tucked in his belt. "What is that?"

She glanced at him before following his eyes in the direction he stared. She sighed. "My tail."

His head snapped up to meet her averted gaze. "Your tail?" he repeated. He glanced about, making sure they were still alone before adding, "You have a tail?"

She turned to look at him. "You have dark magic wards tattooed on your face but you don't hear me making a fuss about them."

He blinked at her retort. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be-"

"It's fine," she cut him off.

"I've never seen a Tabaxi before," he admitted. "I never knew such a creature existed."

She shifted uncomfortably in her place. "I told you, it's fine."

He glanced back down at the tail between them. It matched the same fur color of her ears.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Ask."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her. Her left ear was turned towards him.

"You want to touch it," she pointed out.

He shook his head, glancing at the fire. He wanted to but he wouldn't disrespect her like that. She wasn't an animal. She didn't deserve to be treated like one. "Thank you for trusting me with your secret."

Her brows knitted together as his words sunk into her mind. She hadn't expected him to say that. She fully expected him to take her up on the offer of touching her tail. She stood up. "I'm going to check the perimeter."

He nodded, trying hard to keep his eyes trained on the fire as she walked away.


	4. Not Alone

The next morning, the party began to wake, one by one. Daena was already awake and prepared to move on.

"Did you sleep at all?" Teela asked as she finished gathering her things.

Daena shrugged. "Here and there."

"Catnaps, most likely," Dagen joked. Daena rolled her eyes.

Qole looked Daena over. She had hidden her tail within her clothing and her cloak's hood covered her head, hiding her cat-like ears. He studied her appearance. Had he not known that she was part Tabaxi, he never would have suspected it. She looked human.

Thane asked, slinging his pack over his shoulder, "Which way?"

"North," Daena replied, nodding her head in the direction.

As the party made its way through the forest, Marek caught up with Daena. "Are you the last of your kind?"

Daena didn't blink at the question. "I don't know."

"You don't know if there are others?" Marek asked, somewhat stunned. "What about your family?"

Daena tensed. "I don't know my family, outside of my mother."

Marek replied, "I didn't know my family either." Daena glanced at her from the corner of her eye; she didn't say anything. Marek thought for a moment before asking, "Where's your mother now?"

"Dead."

"Oh," Marek gasped. "I'm sorry."

"We don't have to do this," Daena stated. "We don't have to make idle conversation as we travel."

Marek blinked at her. "I'm...I'm just trying to get to know you." Again, Daena said nothing. She continued walking. Breaking the growing silence, Marek asked, "How far before we reach the rivers?"

"A few days," Daena replied. Her ears twisted behind her, tracking the companion approaching them.

"What were you doing in the middle of the forest, Tabaxi?" Dagen asked, catching up to them.

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, Daena replied, "I already told you, I was tracking that group of Orcs."

"Yes, I remember, but why?" Dagen questioned. "I mean, there's no reason for you to be tracking them, is there? A bounty perhaps from the outpost you sent those people to?" Daena ignored him. Dagen stepped before her, turning around to face her as he walked backward. He asked, "Is it a personal thing, then? Something too embarrassing to share?"

Daena's narrowed eyes landed on him. The irritation was written clearly on her face. Dagen laughed and turned back around to watch where he was going.

Marek waved his remarks to the side with her hand. "Don't listen to Dagen. He's..."

"Grumpy," Daena interrupted. "Yes, you've said that already."

Marek looked at her feet as she stopped walking. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you," Daena replied, stopping beside her. "We should rest soon."

The party stopped in a small clearing to rest a few moments later. Daena left to scan the surrounding perimeter. Marek looked at Dagen. "You need to stop antagonizing her."

"Why?" Dagen asked with a smirk. "Is she planning on killing me in my sleep?"

"No, but I might," Marek muttered. Dagen glanced over at her, blinking at the remark.

Thane nodded. "You do need to stop your goading, Dagen. You've been relentless against her since we asked her to join."

"And I'm sure that Qole is appreciative of the break," Dagen said with a smirk. "Besides, we don't know anything about her. She hasn't exactly opened up to any of us-"

"She might if you settled down a bit," Marek told him.

Dagen raised his hands defensively. "Fine...you want me to be nice to the stray kitten you found? Fine...I'll be nice."

"That's all we ask," Thane said flatly.

Dagen chuckled as he stood up and continued forward alongside Marek. Thane and Teela followed them. Qole glanced over his shoulder, looking for Daena. When his eyes caught movement among the trees, his focus told him it was her. He waited for her to catch up. Daena didn't look up at him as she walked by. He fell in step with her as they brought up the rear of the group.

Dagen glanced over his shoulder, spotting Qole and Daena walking together. He chuckled as he turned his attention back before him. Marek looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just interesting to me that the dark elf and the Tabaxi are spending time together."

Marek glanced over her shoulder quickly. She saw them walking together but not speaking. She turned back to Dagen. "They're not even talking to one another."

Dagen laughed. "Freaks of a kind travel together."

Marek smacked his arm. "Be nice."

"I'm the perfect image of nice," he laughed again. Marek rolled her eyes, hobbling faster just to get some space away from him. Dagen called after her, "Was it something I said?"

Thane and Teela walked closely together. Thane asked, "Do you think Ana-Sett will help us find The Grace?"

"She wants us to succeed," Teela replied. "She has sent us in the direction of Daena for a reason."

"She did that, did she?" Thane asked, feeling a bit skeptical. He often wondered if Teela chalked everything that happened to the will of Ana-Sett when it was simply random. He wanted to have that blind faith that Teela seemed to have but he didn't have that in the Gods - he had it for Teela.

Teela nodded. "The path is sure. Daena will help us find The Grace." Thane glanced over his shoulder to see Daena and Qole walking together in silence. He simply wasn't convinced.

Daena walked beside Qole, occasionally glancing out of the corner of her eye to look at him. He kept his gaze fixed before them. He had been watching each member of the party take turns turning around to look at them.

Daena finally broke the silence. "Who gave you those wards?"

Qole didn't look at her. "A shaman."

"You mean a necromancer," she corrected. His eyes darted over to her, brows knitted together. She explained, "I'm not unfamiliar with necromancers and what they do to others." Qole nodded curtly once before turning back to the path before them. She asked, "What happened to him?"

"He escaped," he told her. "We fought him and even though I thought I had killed him, he escaped."

Daena thought for a moment before finally asking, "Is he the reason Dagen doesn't trust you?"

Qole nodded. "One of them, yes."

Daena didn't push for details. The curious part of her wanted to know but she also knew the severity of curiosity and chose to remain silent. If Qole wanted her to know more, he'd open up to her and share it in his own time.

"You hid your tail," he pointed out.

"I only let it out that night to give it a chance to stretch," she explained. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself."

He nodded, saying no more on the matter. After a moment of silence, he said, "You seem almost embarrassed about who you are."

"Not embarrassed," she replied. "Careful."

He blinked at her, trying to figure out what that meant. He wanted to ask but didn't want to make her uncomfortable by prying into matters that didn't concern him.

Daena suddenly stopped in her tracks. Qole stopped a couple of steps later, turning to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her dark eyes darted about the area. She pushed the hood from her head. Qole watched as her ears twisted in opposite directions. She lifted her gaze to meet his. "Golgotians."

Qole scanned the area, searching for the enemy. He didn't see anyone around but given her reaction, he knew to trust her.

"Hey!" Dagen shouted. "What's the hold up back there?"

Qole waited until the group gathered around them. "Golgotians are nearby."

"And you know this because..." Dagen asked.

Qole turned his gaze to Daena. Her ears were still twisted in opposite directions. "I can hear them."

"They must be searching for The Grace," Marek stated. "We should hurry."

"We're surrounded," Daena stated. "I don't know how far we'd get even if we tried running."

Dagen turned his attention back to Qole. "Is this your 'shaman's' army, Drucii?" Daena's eyes darted over to Qole, who remained silent. Dagen noticed her expression and asked, "Oh, he didn't tell you? He serves a necromancer shaman with yellow eyes who commands an army of Golgotians."

Daena stared at Qole, unable to look away. She saw the truth that lingered on his face as Dagen continued speaking. She could also see that it wasn't the full truth.

Dagen stepped closer to Qole and stated, "This is why he isn't to be trusted!"

"We can worry about trust later," Daena said, breaking the growing tensions between the two men. "We should prepare ourselves for battle."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Teela questioned. "Would it not be better to hide?"

Daena turned her gaze toward Teela. "Hide where?" She motioned to the forest around them as though to point out the lack of hiding places amongst the trees.

"Regardless," Thank interrupted. "We shouldn't just stand here debating on what to do. We need to keep moving."

The party continued forward carefully. Daena's ears were still twisted in opposite directions, moving slightly as she listened to the world around them.

Turning the corner along the tree line, the party found a small alcove hidden within the gulch. Hearing the Golgotians approaching, they hunkered inside, quietly waiting for the group to pass them by.

The sounds of marching men and Orcs echoed loudly above them. The party waited, practically holding their breath as the army marched onward. As the sounds grew more distant, the party started to release the breath they had been holding.

"That was close," Dagen muttered.

"Too close," Thane agreed as he stood up.

Marek took a step forward. "We have to get to the river before they do."

Qole's jaw tightened as he admitted, "There is a trail that goes through the ravine but it's dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Marek asked. "It's not like the bog wights, is it?"

Dagen noticed the hesitation on Qole's face and he shook his head. "Gods...it's just like the bog wights, isn't it? Don't you know any shortcut that's not dangerous?!"

Qole tensed. "Not wights," he started. "Spiders."

Teela's eyes widened as she shuddered visibly. Thane noticed her immediate discomfort and asked, "Is there no other way?"

"Not unless you want to go along behind the Golgotians," Qole stated.

After a moment of silence, Marek asked, "How much time would we save by going through the ravine?"

"A day," Qole replied. "Maybe two if we're lucky."

Dagen stood there with his hands on his hips, shaking his head disapprovingly. Teela held her talisman as she prayed to Ana-Sett. Marek gave a curt nod, realizing that she had to make the decision.

"Then we have no other choice," Marek announced as she started to walk out of the hidden alcove.

Dagen scoffed, chasing after her to try and talk some sense into her. Thane and Teela followed behind silently. Qole and Daena exchanged looks as they made their way out.

"Are you certain this is the best plan?" Daena asked. "I only ask because those spiders can grow quite large."

Qole tilted his head slightly as he replied, "We have no other choice."

"There's always another choice," Daena stated. "Just not favorable."


	5. Marked Target

That night, the party stopped to set up camp just before the entrance to the ravine. Dagen glanced into the darkened ravine, shaking his head. He shouted over his shoulder to the others, "I think this is a terrible idea."

Marek watched him from her place around the fire. She felt the same as he did but couldn't admit to it. She had been the one to decide this plan and there was no turning back now.

Dagen returned to the fire, slumping onto the fur-lined branches. "We're going to need to keep watch all night to make sure the little fykers stay away."

Thane nodded in agreement. "I'll take the first watch."

"And we'll try to sleep," Dagen muttered as he rolled over onto his side.

Daena stared out into the darkness surrounding them. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she scanned the forest. Her ears were trained on whatever was out there unseen.

As Marek approached, she noticed that one of Daena's ears swiveled around to track her. She stopped behind her. "What is it?"

Daena didn't blink. "Someone is following us."

"Are you sure?"

"They think they're being quiet," Daena explained.

Marek stared out into the dark forest, searching for whatever Daena was looking at. "Should we wake the others?"

Daena shook her head. "No. Let them sleep. I'll stay up with Thane." Daena finally pulled her gaze away to look at Marek. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for the days to come."

Marek offered a small smile before turning around and hobbling back to her bed for the evening.

Daena turned back to watch the dark forest, brows knitting together as she concentrated on those hiding in the shadows.

Thane watched the entrance to the ravine carefully. With every sound and movement around him, he jumped. He could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He knew it would be a long night.

When morning arrived, the birds were singing quietly in the distance. A small snap of a twig caused Daena's eyes to fly open. She didn't move, but her ears were already trained on whoever was out there. She waited patiently, knowing that whoever approached believed them all to be asleep.

Glancing about the rest of the party she could see, Daena noticed that they were all asleep still. The moment the birds stopped singing, Daena entered a state of heightened alert. She wrapped her hand around the hilt of her daggers.

Hearing someone approaching, Daena leapt to her feet using her cat-like reflexes. She lunged for the figure looming over her. Knocking the large man to the ground, she held the blades to his throat.

The large man's eyes were wide with fear and surprise. His mouth opened to say something but the feeling of blades digging into his flesh silenced him.

Thane and Dagen tripped over their cloaks as they stumbled to their feet, reaching for weapons. As they armed themselves, more men lunged for the party.

Daena heard the footsteps behind her too late. After hearing the familiar snap of leather, she knew she was in trouble. The leather whip wrapped around her neck tightly. As her hands went up to her neck as she released a hiss; she felt the aggressive pull of the whip, yanking her off of her attacker.

"Qole!" Thane shouted as he continued dueling with the man before him.

Dagen backed up into Thane, providing protection as they watched themselves become encircled.

Qole had been scouting inside the ravine when the attack started. When he had exited the ravine, he saw the battle and rushed forward, drawing his weapons as he ran.

He didn't stop. He sliced through the man attacking Thane as he ran by. Jumping in the air, he threw the javelin at the large man who had attacked Daena earlier.

His eyes darted around the party. When they landed on Daena, he halted in place.

"Drop your weapons!" the man holding the whip around Daena's neck shouted. "I don't have any qualms with you! I just want what's mine!"

"What does that mean?" Dagen questioned, refusing to drop his weapons.

"Drop your weapons and we'll leave you in peace!" the man said again, tugging at the whip, tightening its hold over Daena.

Daena clawed at the whip. Hatred washed over her features. Qole held her gaze, silently asking her for instructions. He couldn't read her answer very well.

Marek held her hands up defensively. "What do you want with us?"

"I don't want any of you!" he stated, positioning Daena between them. "I just want what belongs to me."

Marek blinked. "She's a slave?"

He watched as his men began to regroup. "She's a runaway and I'm bringing her home."

"If that's true," Dagen began. "Why the muscle?"

"You've seen how dangerous she is!" the man retorted. "You're telling me that you think she'd just agree to come home?"

"Where is home?" Qole asked. He kept his eyes on Daena.

The man readjusted his hold on the whip. "Currently, we're at Snowpine."

"What do you mean, currently?" Thane questioned. "Snowpine's a long way from here."

"We're travelers," the man said. "We travel all over the world to bring joy to others."

"Joy?" Dagen repeated. "I'm a fan of joy..." he turned to look at Daena. He pointed his dagger in her direction. "She's not joy."

The man laughed. "We're entertainers-"

"Ooh," Dagen said, drawing out the word. "She's not very entertaining either."

"I like you," the man chuckled. "Have you ever thought about becoming a performer?"

Qole tilted his head at Daena. He blinked. "We can help you get back to Snowpine." His eyes finally drifted away from Daena up to the man holding her. "If you'd like the assistance."

"Oh," the man began, clearly surprised by the offer. "I'd very much appreciate the help. She's a handful."

Qole motioned toward the ravine. "This is a shortcut. We'll get over the mountain pass in no time and Snowpine is just on the other side."

"Wonderful!" the man replied. "Let me get her secured first."

The party watched as the unsuspecting men bound Daena's hands together, removing her weapons in the process. Daena held her gaze with Qole. She nodded once at him, in a thankful way.

Once her wrists were bound, the men walked behind the party as they entered the dark ravine.

Marek whispered, "What are you doing?"

Qole didn't look at her as he whispered back, "They don't know what this place is. It's the only way we can save her."

"I hope you're right," she replied.

The dark ravine grew colder as they pressed further in. Qole's eyes darted about the area, keeping a keen eye open for any spiders. He had noticed an alarming increase in the number of webs. He knew they were approaching the heart of the spiders' home.

"What kind of entertaining do you do?" Dagen asked quietly as he scanned the ravine.

"We're a traveling group," the man explained. "Almost like a circus."

"Oh, I've heard of those," Dagen said. "I've never seen one though."

"Perhaps when we reach Snowpine, you can attend." The man smiled at him.

Teela asked, "And what is Daena's role in this circus of yours?"

"Have you ever seen a Tabaxi before?" the man asked. "Before she joined you?" When Teela shook her head, he added, "She's one of the main attractions. People flock to our circus to see one up close."

"She's a person," Teela retorted, eyes narrowing with anger at the man. "How can you do that to someone?"

"She's an unnatural beast," the man spat. "Her mother was a full Tabaxi and the gem of our act...she's going to fill that role-"

Qole raised his hand to stop the group.

"What's going on?" the man asked. "What's happening?"

"Quiet!" Thane hissed. "Listen."

The silence weighed down on their ears. They could hear their own hearts beating.

"I don't hear anything," the man whispered. He turned to look at Daena. He noticed her ears twisted in different directions. Chittering sounds echoed into the ravine where the group stood. He glanced around them. "What is that?"

Dagen groaned, shuddering slightly. He pulled his bow off his shoulders, quickly nocking an arrow into place.

The rest of the party readied themselves for battle. The man beside Daena held the torch out from him. "What is it?" he asked again.

The sounds grew louder. Faint clicking sounds mixed into the chittering. It didn't take much longer before the group could see several piglet-sized spiders descending down the ravine walls towards them. Some used webbing to lower themselves to the ground surrounding them.

As the group prepared to defend themselves, Qole shouted, "Keep an eye out for the mother!" He lunged forward, slicing through a spider as it lowered itself before him.

"Mother!?" the man next to Daena repeated. He gripped her arm tightly with his free hand and swung the torch around with his other.

Thane jabbed his sword into a charging spider, pinning it into the earth. He noticed the spiders were brownish with tinges of orange. The legs were thin and long, ending in sharp points, almost like claws. Their beady eyes were red like blood, glistening in the torchlight. Their fangs were dripping in poisonous green saliva. When Thane removed his blade from the spider's back, the viscous blood was a strange tint of green and yellow.

"Blech," Thane muttered as he stared at his blade for a moment. As the spiders continued their charge, he refocused on the task at hand.

Dagen let loose his arrow, pinning a spider to the ravine wall. Deftly, he nocked another arrow and continued his assault on the spiders who continued lowering themselves. When he ran out of arrows, he dropped his bow in favor of his daggers.

Teela and Marek remained next to one another. Teela grasped her amulet of Ana-Sett, muttering a quick prayer. Marek dug through her pouch of ingredients, trying to remember the best spell for a situation such as this.

Qole sliced through the spider horde as they continued their quick approach.

The man holding Daena started to back away. "Fyke this!" he muttered. He shouted to his men, "Let's get out of here!"

Keeping his grip on Daena, he turned to flee the ravine. The moment he turned, he was face to face with the mother spider. The matriarch spider stood at eye level. Her mouth opened, fangs twitching at the man before her.

Daena's eyes widened at the size of the spider before them. She knew they had the potential to grow to such a size but had never seen it for herself until now.

As the mother spider lifted her front legs to attack, Daena jerked out of the man's hold, rolling backward away from him and the spider. She knelt up onto her knees just in time to see the mother's legs plunge into her captor's chest and out his back. He didn't even have the chance to scream. The large spider sunk its teeth into the man's shoulders, carrying him off.

Qole glanced over his shoulder to see the mother spider carrying off her recent meal. His eyes darted around to see Daena struggling against her binds. He saw the reflection of the mother's eyes in the darkness near Daena.

Rushing forward, Qole shouted, "Behind!" Thane and Dagen turned to see the mother approaching Daena. Qole charged forward, throwing his javelin at the spider. The javelin sunk into the spider's back, sticking up in the air. Thane charged the spider, shouting as he approached.

Dagen gripped his daggers tightly as he rushed forward, sliding underneath the large creature, slicing through the underbelly.

The mother spider released an agonizing screech. The smaller spiders halted as they turned their attention back to their mother.

Thane didn't stop his approach. When he reached the mother, he lifted his sword above his head, slamming it as hard as he could down upon the spider. He sliced through the mother's head, cutting it off at the neck.

The silence returned as the group turned to defend themselves from the remaining spiders. They were genuinely surprised when the smaller spiders fled the area. When the chittering sounds stopped, the group turned to address one another.

Qole bent down next to Daena. He pulled his dagger out of his boot and sliced her bound wrists free. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Thanks to you."

Dagen approached them. He held out her weapons. "I believe these belong to you."

She stood up and took her belongings from his outstretched hands. "Thank you."

"We shouldn't linger here," Thane warned. "How much farther before we're out of here?"

Qole shook his head. "Shouldn't be much longer. This was their nest...we shouldn't see any more."

"Then let's get out of here," Thane added. "The sooner the better."

The party nodded in agreement as they fell in line with one another.

Daena looked behind them. All of her captors had died in the battle. She should have felt a sense of relief but she didn't. She knew they wouldn't stop looking for her and now, she'd be blamed for these men's deaths.


	6. Fleeting Life

It didn't take the party long to exit the ravine. Qole had been right - they didn't run into any other spider horde. Once they came out of the ravine, each member of the group released a sigh of relief.

They collapsed on the ground, taking a moment to relax and let their nerves calm. Dagen glanced over to Daena. "So you're a performer?"

"Prisoner," Daena corrected.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Dagen remarked.

"Dagen-" Marek tried to say.

He stood up, shaking his head. "No, we almost became spider bait," he interrupted. Pointing his finger at Daena, he added, "She owes us an explanation."

Marek opened her mouth to retort but Daena nodded. "He's right."

"I'm- what?" Dagen asked, surprised.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "You're right. You almost died because of me," she said, nodding. "You deserve the truth."

The party hadn't continued the conversation until they were far away from the ravine. Once the camp had been set up and they ate, Daena began to explain.

"My mother was a full-blooded Tabaxi," Daena explained. "She was poached from the safety of her clan-"

"What do you mean, poached?" Teela asked. "Like an animal?"

Daena clenched her jaw at the phrasing. She gave a curt nod. "Yes...like an animal." After a moment, she continued, "She was put in a cage and paraded around like...like..." Daena didn't want to say it but there had been no other way to word it. With a sigh, she added, "An animal."

"She was imprisoned and forced to live in their cage, traveling all over the world for their show," Daena continued. "Rich men paid to spend a night with the 'wild beast'."

Dagen's face fell as he connected the dots quicker than the others. "I understand now why you think our stories are similar."

Daena's eyes softened slightly as she gave him a sympathetic glance. "I don't know who my father is because I never had the heart to ask. If I ever do find out who he is, there will be no force out there to keep me from killing him."

"So," Marek started carefully. "You were born in that life?"

"In that cage," she corrected. "I'm told it brought a lot of money to watch the birth of a 'wild creature'."

Qole's face darkened as he listened to her explain her story. He felt his hands tightening around the hilts of his weapons. He decided at that moment to help her finish what she started after their mission with the Grace.

Daena shook her head. "Until that circus is put out of business," she said. "They will continue to hunt down people and exploit them for money." She turned her gaze over to Marek. "So, you see? Being a slave is easy compared to that lifestyle."

Marek nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your pity," she stated. "I want to get as far away as possible."

"And we'll help you," Marek interjected. "In any way that we can...as soon as we find the Grace."

Dagen studied Daena for a moment. He saw the pain behind her stoic expression. He cleared his throat. "We should keep going."

Daena exhaled sharply. "This way." She marched down the trail, keeping the direction to North true.

The party hiked in relative silence until they decided to rest in the evening. Daena distanced herself from the others since putting all of her cards on the table. Qole kept a watchful eye on her.

"You're staring, Drucii," Dagen said as he poked the fire with a stick.

Qole blinked and turned his gaze to Dagen. "I'm not staring."

"Right," Dagen muttered, drawing out the word.

Marek glanced over her shoulder to where Daena stood in the shadows. "I think it's sad," she said, turning back to the two by the fire. "Her story, that is."

"We all have sad stories," Dagen replied. "Speaking of sad, where did Thane run off to?"

"He's protecting Teela as she bathes," Marek told him.

"I better make sure they don't need a hand," he said, jumping to his feet. Marek rolled her eyes as he walked away from the fire.

Marek spied Qole's eyes shift back over to Daena. "Why don't you see if she's all right?"

"I think she wants to be alone."

"Did she say that?"

He shook his head, turning his gaze back to the dancing flames.

"Then you should make sure that she's okay," Marek suggested. "I know that if I had to share something so personal, I'd want to have someone there for me."

Qole blinked at her before standing up. "I'm going to check the perimeter."

"Of course," Marek said with a smile. She chuckled to herself as she pulled out a spell scroll Gojun had given her a while ago. She set to reading and learning it.

Daena's ear had already picked up Qole's approach. He watched as they tracked him as he neared. He didn't bother to be quiet. When he stopped next to her, he didn't have a chance to say anything.

"I'm fine," she offered.

He kept his eyes on the dark forest before them. "I know."

She narrowed her eyes as she turned to face him. "I don't believe you."

He nodded again. "I know."

She studied him for a moment before turning to the forest again. "So, what do you want?"

"I'm checking the perimeter," he told her.

"Perimeter is fine."

He didn't reply, nor did he move from his place. He stood next to her, waiting patiently for her to decide to let him in. He also knew that she probably wouldn't either.

She shifted uncomfortably in her place. Finally, after having enough of the silence, she turned to him. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained forward.

"The truth," she said. Hearing her say that, Qole finally turned to look her in the eye. She added, "The truth of who you are and why you care about me."

"I'm the last of my kind," he told her. "I know what it is like to want to hunt down those responsible for your misery. I want to help you when the time comes."

"Why?" she asked. He could see her defenses rising. "You don't know me."

"Perhaps," he started. "But I've been around a lot of evil in my life to know that you are not that." She raised an eyebrow at him. He added, "You're not an animal, Daena. You don't deserve to live life running like one. I won't let that happen to you."

Daena could see the meaning behind the words he spoke to be the truth. She hadn't had anyone say those words to her before but for the first time, she believed him. He had been there for her so far and she knew he meant every word.

"What if we don't survive the days ahead?" she asked. "What if I don't make it to the end of this?"

"Then I will go on my own and finish it for you," he told her. He turned to face her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, wrapping around her like a blanket. He whispered, "I'd finish it for you so you could rest in the afterlife."

She swallowed nervously. She felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her. She hadn't had anyone in her life make these sorts of vows before. She didn't know how to handle them.

"Forgive me," he said. "I didn't mean to make you nervous or uncomfortable."

She nodded aimlessly, taking a step back. "It's all right."

He offered a simple nod before turning and taking his leave. She watched him make his way back to the warmth of the fire. She blinked, wondering what to do moving forward. She would have a lot to think about that night.

The party had gotten up with the sun and continued on their way. When they finally reached a small stream, Daena pointed upstream. "If we head this way, we'll find where they meet."

"How long?" Thane asked, adjusting his shield on his back.

"A day or two," Daena admitted. "If we don't run into any surprises."

Thane chuckled. "Doesn't seem too likely for us."

"We'd better get moving," Marek stated. She could feel the presence of Szorlok's men nearby. She knew if she could sense them, they could, in turn, sense her approach. She needed to beat them to the rivers and to the Grace before them.

Marek set the pace for the group. Dagen had jogged up to her. "What's the hurry?"

Marek eyed him from the corner of her eye. "I just want to get there soon."

"You're practically running," Dagen pointed out. "You should slow down. You'll exhaust yourself otherwise."

Marek stopped suddenly to face Dagen. "Look, the sooner we find the Grace, the sooner we can return home, right? I thought you'd appreciate that."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're in a foul mood today. Get up on the wrong side of the branches?"

Blinking at him, she turned on her heel and continued hobbling down the path. Dagen stared after her, shaking his head in wonder.

Thane watched the interaction between Marek and Dagen as he walking a few paces behind them. His brows furrowed together as he watched Marek storm away. He turned his confused gaze over to Teela.

Teela had been quiet for a while. When his eyes landed on her, he saw her clutching her pendant and silently muttering another prayer to Ana-Sett. His eyes drifted to her mouth as she moved them.

Feeling as though she were being watched, she stopped praying and glanced up to meet Thane's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he lied, turning his gaze before them.

"Was I being too loud?" she asked, stepping next to him.

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Thane," she sighed.

He cleared his throat. He wanted to change the subject off of himself. "What does Ana-Sett have to say this morning?"

"To be careful," she replied. "She believes that we will reach the Grace first but there is something in her warning that concerns me."

"What's that?" he questioned.

Teela shook her head. "It's not very often that the Goddess Ana-Sett provides warnings of caution."

Thane inhaled deeply, eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Then we best keep our eyes open for whatever she knows to be coming."

"You believe me?" she asked, almost stunned.

Thane swallowed nervously. "I believe you."

Teela opened her mouth to retort but chose instead to remain quiet. She knew that most didn't believe in her Goddess and she had learned to keep those opinions to herself. What she wanted to say had been that Thane tried to become a believer.

Walking onward toward where the rivers would join together, the party hadn't run into any resistance. As the group stopped to rest for a moment, Daena continued forward to scout ahead.

Dagen watched as the Tabaxi half-breed continued forward. When he spotted the dark elf making his way behind her, he chuckled.

"What's so amusing, Dagen?" Teela asked before taking a sip out of her waterskin.

Dagen motioned in the direction of the two. "It's amusing to me how the dark elf is like a little lost puppy, following that cat."

"Let it go, Dagen," Thane moaned. "You've been relentless with your teasing since they joined us."

"No one else finds it amusing?" Dagen asked, turning his gaze back to the group. "I'm the only one?" When no one replied, he shrugged, smirking as he continued thinking about it.

Further ahead of the group, Daena stopped and crouched behind some thick tree cover. Peeking through the flora, her cat-like eyes allowed her to spot two small figures moving quickly through the forest.

Qole knelt next to her. "I see two."

She nodded, ears tracking both Qole and the two figures before her. "That is the same as I see."

"Can you tell what they are?"

She shook her head slowly. Tilting her head slightly, she muttered, "They look like..."

Before she had a chance to finish, two small children ran out of the tree cover, tripping over their feet. They scrambled to regain their footing.

Qole started to stand but Daena grasped his arm, pulling him back down. "Wait," she warned. "Someone else is coming."

He turned his narrowed eyes back to the clearing. Coming out of the forest behind the children were two more men. They were dressed in elaborate clothes. They carried rope and chains in their hands, whips wrapped neatly on their hips.

Daena released a low growl. Qole glanced over at her as she whispered, "Poachers."

Qole turned back to the children. "Should we go back and warn the others?"

"We have no time," Daena said.

Releasing her hold on Qole, Daena rushed out of her hiding place in full sprint. She unsheathed her blades as she charged forward to the children's aid.

The poachers glanced up, dropping the chains and ropes to the ground as they reached for their weapons.

Daena spun on her heel, blades outstretched. The first blade slid effortless across the poacher's throat on her right. The one on her left managed to arm himself and block her attack before she could kill him too.

Qole ran toward the children. He picked them up easily into his arms and began retreating to a safer place. His eyes locked onto Daena and the poacher she was fighting.

Daena's movements were fluid, almost like she was dancing. Qole understood as he watched her fight why she was called a 'blade dancer'.

Qole felt entranced as he watched her spin and whirl about the poacher with ease. The blades almost seemed like an extension of her arms. Her movements were deliberate and thought out.

He could see the poacher struggling against his opponent. Qole's eyes bounced back to Daena. She seemed to be drawing the battle and he didn't understand why. Then he saw her ears flip around, showing that she was tracking something coming.

Turning to the direction her ears were bent, he scanned the forest. He felt the children trembling in his arms as he held them close. He knew he'd have to retreat with them soon.

When his eyes landed on who Daena had been tracking, he shouted, "Orcs!"

Daena sliced her blade down the poacher's body, twirling it in her hands before replacing it into their sheaths. Whirling around, she glanced to where the Orcs were approaching. She could see four right off.

Daena ran back to Qole. "We have to go. Those Orcs will have friends, no doubt."

Qole passed one of the children off to Daena and the two ran off to rejoin their friends. Daena could feel the child in her arms gripping her neck tightly as they ran.

As they regrouped with their party, the two put the children down. "Teela," Daena started. "Keep them safe!"

"Where are you going?" Teela asked as the children clutched at her cloak.

Daena removed her blades. "Orcs are coming. We need to stop them from going back to their master."

"That sounds like fun," Dagen stated, arming himself with his bow. "I'll come along."

Daena nodded and looked over to Thane. "We'll return shortly."

Thane glanced around the party. "What about me?"

"Someone needs to protect them," Dagen replied. "Why not you?" He smirked as he turned to follow the two back. He shouted over his shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll keep count of how many kills I get!"

Thane groaned. "He's going to win at this rate..."

Teela rolled her eyes before bending down to check on the children. "Are you all right?"

Marek hobbled over to listen. The children whimpered, clutching the cloak tighter.

"What happened?" Teela asked. "Where are your parents?"

"We were taken from them," the older of the two said.

"How old are you?"

"Eight moons," the boy said. "My sister is five moons."

Marek cleared her throat. "Where are you from?"

"Stagpond."

"Stagpond?" Thane repeated. "That's a long way from here."

The boy blinked back tears, nodding that he knew. Marek could see the little girl already crying. She offered a warm smile as she cooed, "Don't worry. We'll get you back home."

Thane glared at her in disbelief. He shook his head as he turned away from them. "Of course," he muttered. "It's not as though we don't have enough to worry about."

Daena, Qole, and Dagen carefully navigated through the forest to the place where they had seen the Orcs.

"Where are they?" Dagen asked.

Daena's ears twitched as she scanned the area. "They must have left...we need to track them."

"Hold on," Dagen interrupted. "You said that we had to stop them from returning to their master...but you didn't say anything about tracking them as they headed back."

"We can't risk them reaching their master and alerting them to our position," she argued.

Qole sighed in frustration. "Or we could fight them."

The two stopped arguing and turned to look at Qole. Qole motioned with his head at the Orcs standing still in the forest. They were watching them argue with each other, unsure of what to do.

Dagen shrugged. "That plan works too."

The four Orcs standing before them split into two groups. Two of them started to run further into the forest while two charged the group.

"Dagen! After them!" Qole ordered.

One of the Orcs lunged forward, blade drawn as he attacked Daena. The other attacked Qole. Dagen nocked his arrow and aimed the two fleeing.

Releasing the arrow, it found its target with ease. Dagen quickly nocked another and aimed. His target had darted deeper into the woods, blocking his view. Dagen ran into the forest after the Orc.

Qole parried with his javelin as the Orc tried to stab him with its blade. With a dagger in his hand, Qole stabbed the Orc between the armor plates it wore.

Daena spun to avoid the attack coming for her. She spun back to her starting position, confusing the Orc. She sliced her blade down the length of the Orc's back.

As the two bodies crumpled to the ground lifeless, the two took off after Dagen and the fleeing Orc, hoping to catch up in time.


	7. The Nesting Grounds

Dagen ran nimbly through the forest as he gave chase to the fleeing Orc. He could see the Orc now and knew he had been gaining on the creature. He took aim and tried to fire off his arrow but missed.

Dagen paused long enough to snatch the arrow off of the tree trunk it had sunk into before continuing his pursuit. As he ran, he heard someone coming up behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Qole and Daena sprinting to catch up to him.

The three chased the Orc through the thick forest. The tree cover grew dense and blocked their sightline on the creature.

Rounding the bend, they slid to a stop on the trail. A few yards ahead of them on the path stood the rest of the Golgotian army. The army withdrew their weapons and released their war cries before beginning their charge.

Dagen fired his bow. "I think we've made a wrong turn!"

The three turned and sprinted back the way they came. As they ran, they could still hear the army giving chase.

"We can't go back to camp!" Daena shouted. "We'll have to lead them away from there."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dagen shouted back.

"We split up when we reach the trees!" she replied.

"What? No! That's not-" Dagen didn't have a chance to finish. He watched as Daena broke off from the group, heading East, away from the others.

Qole gave Dagen a brief nod and broke off to the West.

Dagen released a frustrated growl. "This isn't what I was thinking!"

Dagen continued running along the path. He knew that Daena was right - he couldn't go back to the camp. He ran around the bend and looked for a place to climb up for a better advantage.

The sounds of the army were starting to gain on him. Once Dagen climbed up to his perch on the tree branch, he watched the Orc army approaching.

A distant war horn blew, echoing into the forest. Dagen watched as the Orc army stopped in their tracks, glancing about each other. When it sounded again, Dagen blinked in surprise as the Orcs retreated.

Dagen shifted in the tree. He waited for a couple of minutes, unsure that the Orcs were really gone. He was still confused as to why they had retreated when they were nearly upon him.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Dagen finally descended from his perch. The moment his feet touched solid ground, he turned around and smacked into Qole and Daena.

Startled, he let out a small shout. Clearing his throat to regain his composure, he asked, "What happened back there? Why'd they retreat like that?"

"The commander called them back," Qole explained.

"Yeah, I figured out that much," Dagen said, rolling his eyes. "But why? They nearly had me."

Qole inhaled slowly and deeply. "They must have found something more important."

"Like what?" Dagen questioned. "You don't think..." he paused, glancing over his shoulder. "You don't think they found our camp, do you?"

Qole shook his head. "No, I don't...but I think they might be on the right path to finding The Grace."

"Then we need to hurry." Dagen turned on his heel and started jogging back to camp.

Back at the camp, Marek paced, biting her thumbnail. Thane watched her nervous antics for a while before saying, "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Marek muttered, stopping her pacing.

"Did you hear that horn?" Teela asked once she was out of hearing range of the children.

Thane nodded. "It's a war horn. It's used to call back soldiers in battle."

Teela and Marek exchanged glances. "If that's true, that means the Golgotian army is nearby, right?"

Thane nodded. "I believe so."

Marek opened her mouth to ask another question when they heard rustling behind them. The three grabbed their weapons, preparing for the possible attack. When their friends emerged from the forest, they relaxed.

"What happened?" Marek asked, glancing between the three.

"Golgotians," Dagen panted. "They were out there..."

"We managed to kill some of them," Qole explained. "We gave chase but were ambushed by the rest of the army."

Teela glanced over to Thane. "So, it was a war horn."

Thane gritted his teeth. "How far from here?"

"I don't think they're coming this way," Dagen admitted. "I think they're heading to The Grace."

Daena nodded in agreement. "It would explain why they stopped their pursuit of us."

"How far is the river?" Marek questioned. "We need to get there before them."

Daena's eyes darted behind Marek to where the children slept. "What about them? We can't take them with us. It's too dangerous."

The group turned their eyes onto the sleeping kids. Teela sighed, touching her amulet. "I will stay with them."

"Teela-" Thane began.

She dropped her hand. "Ana-Sett wills it." She turned her eyes over to the group. "So it shall be."

"Then I shall stay with you," Thane stated.

"You should go with them," Teela said. "They will need your help."

Thane took a step toward her. "And you will need protection as well."

Teela's expression softened as she held his stare. She reached out and placed a hand gently on his cheek. "The Goddess will protect and watch over me as she has my whole life. Fear not, Thane. I will be all right."

Marek shifted uncomfortably at their exchange. She cleared her throat. "So, which way?"

Daena said, "It's not much farther from here. A few miles at best."

Dagen rested his forearms on the hilts of his daggers. "Well, we shouldn't linger here any longer if we're to beat the Golgotian army to the river."

"Take only what you need," Daena instructed. "We need to travel light if we are to move quickly."

The party started to leave their belongings that weren't essential behind at the camp with Teela. Thane hadn't budged as he continued to stare into Teela's eyes, practically begging her to reconsider his offer.

Qole turned to the two. "Thane, we must hurry."

Thane finally sighed, tearing his eyes away from Teela, disappointed. "Very well. Let's go."

The party, sans Teela and the children, rushed into the forest, hoping to get to the rivers before the enemy. Teela stood frozen in place, watching them run away from her. She grasped her pendant once more, muttering another prayer of protection for those she cared about.

The five sprinted through the forest, desperate to reach the joining of the rivers before the Orcs. The group traveled quickly, even Marek as she brought up the rear. As they neared a small knoll, they stopped to catch their breath and regain their bearings.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" panted Thane. He bent down to place his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

Daena's eyes darted behind her to assess the others. They were out of breath and exhausted. She sighed. "Perhaps I should continue onward by myself."

"That's a suicide mission," Dagen stated. "Just...give us a moment, would you?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line, clearly disapproving of their need to stop. "We're losing ground-"

"Three minutes!" Dagen snapped. "Not all of us are..." he paused, trying to think up the right word. He shook his head, unable to finish his thought.

Marek knew Dagen well enough to know what word he wanted to say. She was thankful that he chose not to insult the woman before them. Marek turned her gaze back to Daena. "Look, we'll move in just a moment...I need to readjust my brace."

Daena glanced down at the brace around Marek's leg. She sighed. "Very well."

Qole paced as they rested. He kept glancing over his shoulders, uneasy.

Dagen sat down and watched the dark elf. "Hey," he called to him. "Do you mind? You're wearing a hole in the ground."

"We're being watched."

"Yeah, by us-"

"No..." Qole began. "There's more than one."

Daena glanced about the area but didn't see anyone hidden nearby. With a furrowed brow, she turned back to Qole. "Where?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure-"

"See?" Dagen said, motioning aimlessly with his hand. "It's nothing."

A quick buzzing sound zipped by Thane's ear. He swatted at the air around him with his hand. "Shall we continue? The bugs here are relentless."

"Bugs?" Marek repeated, turning her attention back to Thane. As her eyes zeroed in on him, they widened in shock. "Uh, Thane?"

Thane stood planted in place, swatting the air around his head. "Yeah?" What Thane couldn't see was the numerous blue balls of light zipping around his head. The moment his hand collided with one of them, he felt the impact against his palm.

Snapping his attention to where his hand had been a moment ago, he watched the small blue light begin to fall to the ground. The other lights swirled around the falling light to catch it before it hit the ground.

Dagen hopped to his feet, face paled. "We're on a dell..."

Marek turned to him. "Dell?"

"Where gnomes and faeries live," Qole explained. His eyes were glued to the balls of light. "We have to run...now."

Without needing to be told a second time, the group took off into a sprint, fleeing the knoll as quickly as they could. The group had managed to escape unharmed; except Thane.

Thane had caught the brunt of the faeries' ire and rage. The faeries were no longer glowing blue but red. They tossed their spears at him, some poking him viciously with their trident-like weapons as they tangled his feet with the overgrown ivy.

Thane struggled against their restraints. "Hey! Hey! Ow! Stop that!" The faeries continued to use what nature had provided them on their grassy knoll to secure Thane.

The others, safe from harm, turned back to assess the situation. Dagen sniffed briefly. "They're lighting a fire."

"We need to rescue him," Marek stated.

"Do we?" Dagen questioned, amused smirk on his face. "I mean, you do know that the moment we get back on that knoll, we're done for, right?"

A shout from the dell echoed down to them. "Dagen! Get back up here and help me! Qole! Dagen!"

Dagen shook his head. "I don't fight itty bitty faeries."

Marek rolled her eyes. She started fiddling with her pouch that hung from her hip. "I'll do it-"

"Are you crazy?" Dagen asked, holding her arm to stop her. "Do you realize what they'll do to you once-"

"We rescued Qole, remember?" she said, motioning to the dark elf. "I have a plan-"

"I remember what your plan was last time."

"This is a better plan-"

Dagen's grip on her arm tightened. "You're going to get yourself killed-"

Marek jerked her arm away from him. "If you're too scared to help me, then I'll be the hero this time. You can sit back and watch me save the day."

With that said, she blew him a small sarcastic kiss as she turned and ran up the knoll to where Thane continued shouting for help.

Marek reached the top of the dell. Her eyes widened as she spotted Thane covered in ivy and weeds, still trying to break free. A few feet from him, the faeries were hard at work, stoking their fire to accommodate a body as large as Thane's.

"Get me out of here!" Thane shouted, bucking on the ground as he tried to free himself.

Marek gripped the pouch in her hand tight. Pouring the contents into her free hand, she started muttering the words she had studied from the spell Gojun Pye had given to her.

The angry faeries spotted Marek nearing Thane and charged her. Marek waited until they were closer before tossing the handful of ingredients up into the air.

As the faeries flew into the wall of ingredients, their wings burst into flames. Hundreds of tiny wailing and screaming echoed all around Marek and Thane. They began falling to the ground, one after another.

Marek didn't wait to see if she had missed any of them. Instead, she rushed forward and began to free Thane from his binds. The moment she had loosened up the binds enough, Thane burst through them with ease.

Thane hopped up to his feet, reaching down to grab a hold of Marek and the two fled the dell together. When they rejoined the group, Thane glared at Dagen. "Thanks for the help."

"I knew you were in good hands," he retorted. Turning to Marek, he asked, "What did you do?"

Marek's smile widened. She held up the pouch before tying it back onto her hip. "A mixture of earth chicory, queen's ivy, and fire salt. When combined with a specific set of words, it can create a wall of invisible fire."

"Whatever it was," Thane interrupted. "Thank you. That was quite handy to have."

Marek's smile beamed. "You're welcome."

Daena sighed. "We need to move on quickly. I fear that we've lost the upper hand here."

The group, now whole again, returned to their sprinting to the rivers.


	8. The Trial Of Heroes

Cresting the last hill, the group scanned the land before them. Just at the edge of the hill, they could see the joining rivers. The setting sun glinted off the waters, creating an ethereal glow. The view was inspiring to the eye.

"Do we know where this Grace is?" Dagen asked as he stared out along the vast rivers.

Marek shook her head. "Gojun said it was where they meet."

"That's a large area to search," Thane pointed out.

"Then we best get started," Daena said, making her way down the hill. Qole followed.

Marek sighed as she brought up the rear of the group. She wished Gojun would have given her more help in locating the Grace. She had this nagging feeling that they were going to reach it too late.

When the party reached the bottom of the hill, Daena's ears were twisted in different directions, twitching slightly.

"What is it?" Marek asked as she stopped beside her.

Daena tilted her head. "They're close."

The sounds of the Golgotian army echoed around them. Warhorns blared nearby. Shouts of a charge were faint but it proved the point that they were running out of time.

In the distance, barely visible through the trees before them, the party could see some Orcs running through the forest toward the rivers.

Without saying another word, the party rushed through the forest in pursuit of the Golgotian army, racing to the rivers.

Dagen removed his bow and nocked an arrow. Carefully, he aimed and fired his arrow as he ran. The arrow zipped through the woods, hitting its target. The Orc fell to the ground with a thud. As Dagen ran up to it, he snatched the arrow from the felled beast.

Thane removed his sword as he neared another Orc. As he gained on the creature, he swung the blade, bringing the Orc to the ground with a squeal. Thane didn't stop running.

Marek hobbled in the back of the group as they ran for the rivers. Movement above her caught her attention. A swarm of black crows flying overhead had caused her to smile. She knew that Gojun was coming to their aid.

Daena and Qole led the group. They spotted the familiar glinting off the water as they neared the river's edge. The two pushed themselves harder to reach the rivers first.

Sliding to a stop, the two glanced about the raging rivers. They weren't sure what they were looking for exactly. The rest of the party stopped behind them, out of breath.

"Does anyone know what we're looking for?" Dagen asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind them.

Marek shook her head. She couldn't remember. Before she had a chance to think back over her conversation with Gojun that day, the swarm of crows whirled around before them, summoning Gojun.

A smile broke out on Marek's face. "Gojun!"

Gojun offered a small smile before turning serious. "You don't have much time, Marek."

Dagen blinked at Gojun. "Did he just...Wasn't he a flock of birds a moment ago?"

Marek ignored him and focused on Gojun. "What are we looking for?"

Gojun glanced passed the group. He could sense the Golgotian Army nearing. He stated, "The Grace is in a glass vial...blue light-"

"You mean, we've been running around looking for light?" Dagen muttered.

Gojun ignored Dagen. "I'll hold off the Golgotians as long as I can but Marek, you must hurry. If Szorlok finds the Grace before you do, then we've lost."

She nodded that she understood before turning to face the others. "We should split up. We have to find the Grace quickly."

"What do we do once we find it?" Thane asked, looking at Gojun.

Gojun replied, "You protect it until I can rejoin you."

Thane nodded and followed Marek and Dagen, while Daena and Qole went the opposite direction.

Gojun prepared himself for the oncoming army. He knew that he wasn't destined to die this day but the fear still crept up in his gut.

Marek led her group along the river's edge. Stopping every few feet to scan the immediate area, she hoped to see the Grace.

"There has got to be an easier way of doing this," Dagen complained.

Thane asked, "Is there some kind of spell or something you could do?"

Marek thought for a moment before remembering one of the newer spells Gojun had given to her. She fumbled around on her belt where a couple of pouches hung.

Once she found the pouch she was searching for, she pulled it free from her belt. She quickly opened it and poured the contents into her hand. She mumbled a few words before tossing the handful into the air.

Within seconds of her tossing the mixture into the air, it transformed into a ball of light, almost the same size as the pixies from the dell.

Dagen asked, "What the fyke is that?"

"It's a guide," Marek said proudly. She stared at the light in anticipation and wonder.

The three watched as the light bounced around them for a moment, almost as though it were studying them. It lifted into the air above them and flew off down the river bank.

"Come on!" Marek shouted. "We have to follow it!"

"Great," Dagen sighed. "We're following another puffball."

On the other side of the river, Daena and Qole ran down the embankment. They could hear the sounds of battle from where they had left Gojun moments before.

As Daena sprinted ahead, Qole slowed to glance over his shoulder. He could see some of the Orcs pursuing them.

A startled hiss came from Daena. Qole whirled around to see what had happened. He slid to a stop as he watched Daena swinging by the ankle up in the air.

Qole's eyes darted back to the path before him. Emerging from the forest was the shaman who claimed ownership over him - the man with the yellow eyes.

The man gave an amused smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"You do not control me, Kishkumen," Qole told him.

"The only way you can be free," Kishkumen said. "Is to kill me."

Qole's eyes narrowed at the necromancer. He knew that he had tried once before and failed. He wasn't sure he'd be able to succeed by himself. He also worried about Daena as she dangled above them like meat to the lions.

Kishkumen taunted, "Come Qole. Let's kill the half-breed and take the Grace back to Szorlok."

Qole's hands wrapped around his javelins. He told himself to wait patiently. He knew that if he were to attack too soon, he'd lose the element of surprise.

Kishkumen took a step forward, drawing his sword from his sheath. He glanced up to the dangling Tabaxi half-breed. "It's a shame to let someone as unique as you go to waste but... my army has to eat."

Daena's eyes widened as she glared down at the necromancer. She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Her eyes darted over to Qole, who hadn't moved from his spot.

As Kishkumen's sword arced back, preparing to strike her where she dangled, she watched as Qole moved quickly, javelin in hand, blocking the blow.

The metal joined against one another with a clank. Kishkumen laughed as he pulled away. "So, you don't want to kill the half-breed?"

Qole's jaw tensed as he stared the shaman down. "Leave her be."

Kishkumen grinned. "Perhaps you can take her place!"

The necromancer lunged forward, slicing his sword through the air as he attacked Qole.

Qole blocked the attack before returning the attempt. His javelin swiped through the air.

Kishkumen whirled around, swinging his sword toward Qole's back. Qole blocked the attack but didn't see the dagger in the man's hand. The dagger's blade sliced through his leg.

Qole shouted in pain, falling to a knee. He hissed as the pain engulfed his leg. As he glanced up to see the blade of Kishkumen's sword nearing his head, he rolled forward, dodging the blow.

Back on his feet, Qole spun around to block the next attack. Forcing himself to forget the burning pain behind his leg, he swung his javelin to try and keep the necromancer at bay.

"You'll never win," Kishkumen told him. "I will kill you and then I'll kill your friend."

"I won't let you," Qole stated, readjusting his grip on his javelin.

Daena glanced along the river. She could barely make out the others on the opposite end. She hoped they'd find the Grace without their help. She hoped that all they needed to do was distract Szorlok's minions long enough to succeed.

As Qole and Kishkumen resumed their duel, Daena reached up to the rope around her ankle. She could feel the rough fibers of the rope digging into her flesh. Pulling a hidden blade from her sleeve, she started working on freeing herself.

Qole swung wide with his javelin. Kishkumen leaned out of the way before bringing his forward. Qole couldn't get out of the way in time and raised his arm to block the attack. The blade sliced through his forearm with ease.

Blood dripped off of Kishkumen's sword. Qole grimaced as he glanced at his arm. The blood seeped through his clothes, dripping down to his fingertips.

Kishkumen laughed. "Give up."

Qole shook his head, swinging the javelin once more. Without letting up the pressure, Qole pressed his attack. Kishkumen seemed taken aback as Qole swung at him relentlessly.

The yellowed-eyed man stumbled and fell onto his back. Qole smacked the sword out of the man's grip. As he prepared to land the final blow on his old master, he stared into the man's eyes. Kishkumen was afraid.

Qole pulled his javelin back, ready to strike the man down. Searing pain engulfed his side. Blinking the confusion away, he stared down to spot an arrow sticking out of his side.

One of the Orcs stood off to the side, crossbow lowering from its side.

Qole grimaced. Throwing his javelin as hard as he could, he watched as it met the Orc's chest.

Kishkumen took this moment to try and stab Qole with his dagger. He leaned forward to bury the blade to the hilt.

The dagger was blocked by another. Kishkumen's surprised gaze glanced over to see Daena on the other side. She sneered at him before grasping his wrist with her free hand. With her armed hand, she plunged her dagger deep into his heart.

The man's yellow eyes flashed red as he released a gasp of pain and surprise. She sneered at him as she pushed the blade as deep as it could go. She watched as the last bit of life fled the necromancer's eyes.

When she was satisfied with the results, she pulled the blade from his chest. She released a short exhale, wiping the blood off onto the man's chest, replacing it into its secured location.

Qole collapsed onto the ground. Daena rushed to his side. She glanced at the bolt sticking out from his side. Worry washed over her face as she reached for it. He grasped her hand, stopping her.

She blinked at him. "You cannot die on me. You promised you'd help me when we were done here."

Qole swallowed. "I tried..."

"You've got to hold on," she said. "Just a little longer."

He shook his head. "I don't think-"

Daena put her finger on his lips. "You don't get to say that. You're going to be fine..."

He reached up to touch her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if you die on me," she stated. "Come on." She lifted him to his feet. "You can hold on a little while longer."

"I'm tired, Daena."

"You can rest when you're dead. You're not dead yet."

"Daena-"

"No," she interrupted, voice stern. "We're finding your healer friend."

Qole grimaced as they hobbled through the forest. He wanted to tell her that it was too late for him. He wanted to tell her that Teela was too far away to help them. Instead of pointing out what Daena already knew, he gave her the luxury of hope - something that was a rarity these days.

As they slowly made their way through the forest, Qole felt his legs give out from under him, bringing them both to the ground.

Daena pushed herself up off the ground to check on him. "Okay...Okay...hold on..."

He grabbed her hand. "Just stay with me..."

Her heart broke a little as she forced herself to stay with him.

As the two stared into each other's eyes, movement caught Daena's eye. She grasped her dagger and prepared herself for another battle.

Qole whispered, "Go...leave me here."

"I'm not leaving you," she told him.

Once the words left her lips, the life from Qole's eyes had faded. Daena clutched his hand tight, shaking her head, willing the tears away. She had failed him.

Sniffling, she stood up. She realized there was still hope for him yet. She had to find the Grace, turn back time, and save his life. Turning on her heel, she rushed for the river. When she arrived, she spotted the others still searching the waters and nature's debris.

Marek lifted her eyes and spotted Daena. Glancing about, she asked as the half-breed approached, "Where's Qole?"

"He's dead," Daena told her. "Kishkumen killed him."

Marek released a short gasp. She couldn't believe it. Her heart raced and the pit in her stomach twisted into a knot. Swallowing hard, she turned her gaze back to the debris of sticks and logs. She decided that she would use the Grace to save her friend. She knew that Gojun wouldn't be happy with her if she used it but she couldn't allow this life trail to be true.

With each stick Marek removed from the pile, the closer she felt she was getting to the Grace. When the faint blue glow began to emerge from the rubble, she knew she had found it. Before pulling it from the place it was hidden, she glanced around at her friends. They were still searching, paying her no mind. Reaching deep into to hole, she felt her fingers wrap around the bottle. She pulled it carefully out and examined it. It looked completely intact.

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Please...I must change what has been done."

A woman's voice spoke to Marek in a melodic tone, "Fear not, my child...I shall help you turn the tides of time."

Marek opened her eyes and watched as the world around her slowed to a stop. Then ever so slowly, she felt the river waters running backward. She watched as her friends moved in reverse. It took Marek a moment to realize what was happening. The second it finally clicked within the recesses of her mind, she turned and ran toward the direction Daena had emerged from earlier. She knew that in order for Qole to live, she'd have to be there to help them.

The moment Marek had joined her friends at the place where the battle had taken place, she watched how his death happened. He had been attacked by the Orc. Had that Orc not attacked him, he wouldn't have been killed. Determined, Marek positioned herself to take care of the Orc so he wouldn't be struck by the bolt.

Once she had made her decision, time slowed once more before returning to normal speed. The Orc raised the crossbow to take aim. Marek took the dagger she had and slammed it into the Orc's neck. The Orc released a short howl before whirling around on Marek, knocking her onto the ground. Marek stumbled back, looking for something to defend herself with. She began to wonder if she should use the Grace once more. Within moments of the thought occurring to her, she watched as a familiar javelin blade erupted from the Orc's chest, bringing it to the ground.

Glancing up, she spotted Qole - healthy, unharmed, and very much alive - looking down at her. "Are you all right?"

Marek's eyes darted over to the body of Kishkumen. She watched as Daena wiped his blood off of her dagger. She smiled wide. "I am now."

Qole extended a hand toward Marek, pulling her to her feet. "Did you find the Grace."

Marek nodded, pulling the vial from her pouch. "I did."

A familiar dark voice echoed within her mind, "Very good, Marek...bring it to me..." Marek shook the voice from her mind. She knew that Szorlok had some hold over her but she refused to let him win. She wondered if he knew that she had used the Grace and it did exactly as he hoped it would. Marek knew that she needed to hand over the Grace before she felt consumed by Szorlok and the power of the Grace.

Sounds of footsteps approaching alerted them. Turning around, they spotted Dagen and Thane nearing. Dagen's eyes flitted to the vial in Marek's hands.

"Is that it?" Dagen asked, staring at the vial in her hands. "Doesn't seem like it's worth much."

"We need to find Gojun," she said firmly.

"If he still lives, you mean?" Dagen replied. "Last we saw him, he was taking on the entire Golgotian army."

A voice behind them stated, "I'm alive."

When they turned around, they spotted Gojun standing there. Some blood lined his clothes but the man was unharmed. Gojun added, "It's not my time to die yet."

Dagen blinked at him. "You know when you're-"

"You did a good job today, Marek," Gojun said, ignoring Dagen. "Your mother would have been proud of you."

Marek bit her lip. She wanted to ask questions but she knew that it wasn't the right time. She walked over to Gojun and placed the vial into his hands. "What will you do with it?"

"Take it someplace where Szorlok will never find it," Gojun stated. "This will win some favor with the Gods."

Marek offered a small smile. She hoped he wouldn't ask her why she used the Grace. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll come to you when the time is right." He gave her a silent lecture behind his gaze. She shifted uncomfortably. She knew that he knew what she had done but was thankful that he chose not to make a bigger deal out of it, especially in front of the others.

"I miss you," she told him softly.

"I know," he said. "Soon."

With that said, he dissolved into that familiar wave of crows and flew off.

Dagen sighed as he neared her. "Are you all right?"

Marek nodded aimlessly. "Let's go home."

"Now that," Dagen started. "Is a plan I can get behind completely!" Thane smirked as he followed the two.

After the party rested and began to make their way home, Daena and Qole had parted ways from the others. Qole vowed to follow through with his promise to Daena. They would hunt down the poachers and free those within the entertainers' guild. He owed her his life and would stay by her side until the end of his days.

Teela, Thane, Dagen, and Marek wanted to return home where a nice mug of ale would be waiting for them. Marek knew that her part in the world wasn't over yet. She just would have to wait until Gojun returned to give her the next piece of the puzzle. Until then, she wanted to go home and relax with her new family. Marek never told the party what she had done to save their lives. She kept it a secret from them. She questioned if they would even understand.

Gojun knew that he would have to call upon Marek once more - it was her destiny - but for now, he wanted to give her some time to bask in her victories until that day came. She deserved that much.

The world was safe from destruction now that the Grace of Time had been found and stashed far away from all evil. Gojun made sure to keep its location secret from all, the Gods included. Szorlok would never find it for as long as he lived. The Darkspore, on the other hand, would be a different matter entirely.


End file.
